What doesnt kill you makes you stronger
by Artemisia Selene
Summary: Max is the only living child of Anne and Jeb Ride. She is constantly abused and has scars, both mental and physical. When she moves to Arizona, will a certain tall, dark stranger save her? Lots of FAX! Rated T for abuse and because i am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

MAX POV

"Max, get down here now!" my mother yelled. I got up from my chair and sighed. Mum was drunk again. And drink+mum+Max=bad beating. Dad was probably down there too. Ever since my two younger siblings, Angel and Ari, were killed 10 years ago, mum, and Dad would get drunk and beat me up in various ways.

Wait, maybe I should introduce myself. I am Maximum Ride, daughter of Anne and Jeb Ride. I have dirty blond hair and basic brown eyes. I am tall and strong for my age. I know how to fight, but I won't fight my parents, no matter what they do to me.

I walked out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen. Mum and Dad were there, both wearing identical looks of disgust and anger. "Max, pack your things. We are moving to Arizona." said Jeb as he walked over to me. He grabbed my arm. "And no talking about anything that goes on in our house, this one or the new one, understand?" I quickly nodded and fled to my room. We had always lived I Death Valley, California, but now we were going all the way to Arizona.

I packed all my things into a duffel bag. I didn't have too much, only some clothe and shoes, a laptop, pictures of Angel, Ari and I, my treasure box, filled with small precious things as well as three wing necklaces. I always wore these, unless I was getting a beating from my parents. I still remember when Angel gave mine to me.

FLASHBACK

"Max, Ari, come look at these!" Angel yelled, and I practically flew down the stairs. Angel was holding up 3 silver necklaces. They each had a pair of silver wings hanging from them, but they weren't identical. They all looked like wings from different birds. There was a dove, a raven and a falcon. Angel, Ari and I were obsessed with birds, and we often pretended we had wings. I took the falcon necklace, Angel grabbed the dove one and Ari got the raven necklace. "Oh, thanks Angel!" said Ari happily, and he gave his twin a hug. At the time, I was 5 and the twins were 4.

FLASHBACK ENDS

I always wore their necklaces, to keep them close. I brushed the tears out of my eyes and resumed packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I finished my packing and looked around. My bedroom seemed a bit bare without all the small knickknacks I had.

I sighed, already feeling homesick, and dragged by duffel bag downstairs to the entry.

"Max! Get in here right now!" my mother screamed. I flinched and ran to whatever torture she had planned for me today.

My heart sank as I saw dad there as well, smiling evilly and holding a whip. And it wasn't just any whip. It was a cat-of-nine-tails. He started to walk towards me and I forced myself to remain still.

My mum grabs my arm and throws me to the ground, holding me there while y father gets to work. He whips me until my back is just a big, pulsing point of pain, and I couldn't even make a sound! Mum had tapped my chin, and then the two points of my jaw, so that my vocal cords and mouth were immobilised.

That was how mum and dad had gotten away with mthis for so long.

I think I blacked out soon after dad started whipping me, because I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that there was no one touching me.

The next thing I noticed was the new pain rippling through my body. I hauled myself to my feet, and I had to hold onto a chair because of blood loss.

I somehow managed to get up to the bathroom and without undressing, I stepped into the shower.

I stood under the freezing cold water, waiting for the water to turn clear and stop running blood. I got out and grabbed my first aid kit.

My parents had whipped my back until it was raw, given me a couple of new bruises, a good sized slice down the leg and had smashed some plates onto my chest and stomach. I bandaged up all the cuts and went to bed.

I missed Ari and Angel. They had been shot by a man who had come into our house.

FLASHBACK

Ari and Angel were playing on the Wii and I was keeping score of their wins.

Angel and Ari were six years old and I was seven.

Suddenly a man broke through the front door waving a gun. HE didn't say anything, but he ran over and grabbed Angels arm. I went crazy. Mum and Dad had given us self-defence and gymnastic lessons since we were 1, and I excelled in it.

I leapt up and knocked the man away from Angel. Ari ran over to the man and was about to knock the gun from his hand when the guy sat up and shot Ari straight through the forehead.

Angel screamed but I didn't make a sound. We both stood up and ran, trying to get away from the killer.

I felt guilty about leaving Ari there, but I knew that he would be seriously angry with me if I didn't get Angel out. The man followed us, letting of random shots that missed Angel, but would ricochet of the walls and hit me.

I don't know how I kept running but I did, urging Angel on. I could hear the police driving down the road, but then Angel was shot.

She was shot through the back, point black, by the man. He had come up behind us and I hadn't even noticed. Angel collapsed dying before she hit the ground. The man grabbed me from behind, and used me as a shield to get past the armed police.

They all had guns, ready to shoot down the criminal, but couldn't get a clear shot because of me.

"Shoot him already!" I screamed, and managed to move myself away from his general chest area. They all fired at once, and the man's chest became a mass of red. I had gotten scrapped by many of the bullets, and one of them hit me in the arm. I fell unconscious then, waking up in the hospital.

Mum and Dad were there, holding Angel and Ari's wing necklaces. They place them around my neck, over all the bandages there, and for the first time in years, I cried.

FLASHBCK ENDS

I haven't cried since then, not when I saw my scars, not at the funeral, not even when mum or dad beat me. I became a rock, unemotional and quiet. I wasn't the Max I used to be.

**Please R&R! Is it any good? Sorry that is isnt very long, but i will try harder with the next chapter, promise!**  
**Artemisia Selene**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat in the car, listening to music in my iPod and playing with my necklaces.

I was wearing a pair of jeans and a light long-sleeved shirt with a wolf on it, as well as my combat boots. Not a single bandage or scar was visible, and I was wearing my normal, unemotional mask.

We drove into the driveway of a beautiful house. It was a blue colour, with a front porch and a largish front yard.

I got out of the car and grabbed my duffel bag off the seat beside me. The house was two stories high, with an attic bedroom. There was a master bedroom and another bedroom on the second floor, and downstairs was kitchen, dining, laundry and lounge rooms. There were two bathrooms on the second floor, one for each room, and guess what?

I had to stay in the attic. According to Mum, the second room was for guests. The attic bedroom wasn't too bad. It had a good sized bed and desk, a small wardrobe and a window with a seat. The seat was hollow, and could be locked with a padlock.

My parents obviously didn't know about this, otherwise they would have taken away the padlock. The seat opened to the window, and the padlock was on that side too, hidden from sight unless you pulled up the little bit of wood that covered it.

I was happy. I could hide my song book and my pictures of the twins in there, so Mum and Dad won't find them. I looked out my window at the house next door. There was another window directly across from mine, within spitting distance of our house.

I was lucky I had curtains, so that whoever our neighbours were wouldn't get a peek at my scars. I closed my curtains and continued with my unpacking, making my bed and putting my clothes away. It was around 12 o'clock by then, and since I never got lunch, I decided to go for a walk.

There was a big wood out the back, and I gratefully ran into it, sprinting until I couldn't see my house. Walking around, I just looked at the trees and thought about a tree house Ari, Angel and I used to have at the old house.

FLASHBACK

Dad, Angel, Ari and I were building a tree house.

It had a roof, and two windows, and a trap door that let out a rope so we could climb in and out.

Angel was painting the outside white with dad's help, and Ari was painting the roof black. I painted the inside white as well, and started drawing pictures of birds in the walls.

I drew doves, ravens, crows, falcons, eagles, hawks and robins, as well as mythical bird creatures, like firebirds, phoenixes, griffins, hippogriffs and rocs.

Once Angel and Air finished painting the outside, they helped with the inside, drawing more and more birds. Dad came in and smiled at our art.

"You have to go tell your mother about this!"

We all ran downstairs and spoke over each other, telling mum all abut or paintings and the tree house. She smiled at us, and I was happy and proud.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Once Ari and Angel died, Dad cut up our tree house, making a big bonfire and burning it.

I didn't even get to keep a single piece to remind me of it. Then, I had an idea.

I ran back to the house and grabbed my credit card. Once Ari and Angel died, all the money in their accounts was transferred to me. I now had over 10 thousand dollars in the bank, and for the first time I was going to use some of it.

I felt a little guilty for using their money, but I knew they would like what I was about to do. I went to an art shop and brought a pile of paint and paintbrushes, pens and paper, pencils and canvases. I took it all home and got to work.

I painted my walls and ceiling, my desk and cupboard, my bed and window seat.

I painted birds, cats, wolves, trees, and rivers, anything that came into my mind.

I painted Angel and Ari, and our tree house, on my roof, right above my bed, so I could always see them. I painted pictures on the canvases and stuck them all together to make a bit of a collage of Angel and Ari, a collage which would keep growing.

There was still a lot of space on my walls, but I could keep doing it another day, and another day, until it was all full. It would be like the little project in the tree house, with us kids recording our memories, wishes and dreams in paint.

**Hope you like that chapter! I wont be updating for a while because i am heading to New Zealand nad i will be going on a plane for the first time! Sorry about that, but i promise i will update as soon as i can after my holidy**

**Artemisia Selene**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The beating that night wasn't as bad, only a few cuts and bruises, and I managed to get ready for school the next day. I went to bed looking up and around at my art, and fell into the best sleep I have had since Ari and Angel died.

The next day

I woke up at around 5 am. School started at 9, but I liked to go for morning runs, to wake me up for the day. I went for an hour run through the forest, and by the time I came back, mum and dad had already gone to work.

Mum worked at a vet practice, and Dad worked with some scientists.

I was going to Arizona Public High, and it was two miles away. I had to walk there and back, so I quickly got ready. I put on a pair of jeans with my combat boots, a light plain long sleeved shirt and my black leather jacket with wings on the back. My waist length hair went up in a ponytail and my necklaces went on. I chucked all my school stuff in my trusty backpack, grabbed my iPod and I was off.

I walked to school, staying quiet as to not draw attention to myself, and I watched the other people go by. They were wearing shorts and singlets with flip flops, and when I looked at my own attire, I sighed. People would probably look at me because I was all covered up.

I got to school in the nick of time, just as the first bell started ringing. I made sure no scars were visible and I walked in with my head held high.

Fang POV

We were getting a new girl in our class, and she was said to be coming today.

I turned to my best pal, Iggy, and asked "Do you think she is the same one we saw yesterday?"

See, I live next to this house that has been empty for as long as I can remember. Then, yesterday, while Iggy was over, we saw a car go into the driveway. A tall girl with beautiful brown eyes and blonde/brown hair got out of the car, pulling a bag with her.

She went inside and a couple of minutes afterward we saw her through the attic window, closing the curtains. It was right across from my room, and if I really wanted to, I could touch her window, or even open it.

The teacher came in and behind him was the girl from next door! "Class, this is Maximum Ride. Max, anything you would like to say?" asked the teacher, going over to sit at his desk.

Maximum looked around the room at us all. "My name is Maximum Ride, but call me anything but Max and you will suffer for it." A couple of girls in the class giggled at her name, but Max gave them a death glare that even I couldn't pull off, and they shut up quick smart. The girl smirked and walked over to the only spare seat in the class.

As she got closer I saw that she was wearing jeans and a jacket with boots, not the sort of clothes that you should wear in Arizona. She sat down heavily in the chair next to me and grabbed out what looked like a notebook and pen. I held out my hand and said "Hey, my names Fang. How do you like Arizona?"

The girl gave me a glare that wasn't as bad as the ones she gave the girls, but bad enough to make me flinch. "I would rather be at home. Now leave me alone!" she turned away and started doing something in her notebook.

Then Lissa turned around. Lissa was the school whore. She had red hair and green eyes, and she hardly wore any clothing. Today she was wearing a strapless midriff top that was practically a bra, and a purple skirt that gave you a full view of her butt and thong. "Hey, bitch, leave my boyfriend alone! You try anything and you will deal with me!" said Lissa, and she attempted to glare at Max.

I sighed in exasperation. "Lissa, we broke up weeks ago. I am not you boyfriend." But neither of them seemed to hear me. Max sat back and gave Lissa a look over.

"What did you say?" asked Max in a voice as cold and hard as ice. Lissa gulped and held her head high.

"I said, don't try anything otherwise you will have to deal with me!"

Max smirked and said "Why, what will you do? Hit me? Sorry, that doesn't work on me. Threaten me? Well, you may have noticed that it doesn't work either. Make my school life hell? Sorry dear, but my life is already hell, and I really don't think you can make it worse."

Lissa gave her a glare that wouldn't scare a puppy dog. "I could make sure that you don't have any friends."

Max snorted. "You would be doing me a favour. I don't want friends, and the less that try to be my friends the better." Lisa gaped at her and turned around quickly at Max's glare and fist on the table.

Iggy, who was sitting beside me, laughed at Lissa's expression. "Oh man, Lissa just got burned!" Max whipped her head around and gave Iggy a glare.

"And who in hell are you?" she sneered, and Iggy gulped before answering.

"I am James Benu, aka Iggy, best friend of Nick Hydrus, aka Fang, and lead drummer of The Flock." I rolled my eyes at him as he gave a little bow.

Max just nodded and packed up her notebook. The bell rang and Max was somehow the first one out, even though she was all the way up the back with me.

I ran up to her and reached out to grab her arm, but she span and ran at the last minute, disappearing faster than you could say 'Maximum Ride'. I shook my head and headed to my next class. It was English, and that Max chick was in there. I sat next to her and tried to not flinch at the glare she gave me.

She didn't even talk to me, only turning away and moving right to the edge of her seat and desk. I glanced over at her and saw her schedule.

Homeroom  
Period 1: English  
Period 2: Algebra  
Period 3: Gym  
Lunch  
Period 4: Music  
Period 5: Chemistry  
Period 6: Art

It was the same as mine! I smirked and reached over to tap Max on the arm. Or at least, I tried to. She quickly moved her arm out of the way and gave me a look. I ignored it. "Hey, you have the same schedule as me! I can show you to all your classes if you want."

She gave me a full out glare this time and sneered at me. "I don't need any help, and I can walk to classes quite fine on my own. So leave me alone!" She was almost yelling at the end, but the teacher just ignored her and droned on.

She stayed silent all during class, only looking up to glare at anybody who annoyed her. The bell soon went and we all rushed out of class.

We had Algebra, and that went the same as English. Me watching Max growl at people and Max growling at people and doing something in that notebook of hers. I went to go put my stuff away for Gym, and guess who had the locker next to me.

If you guessed Santa Claus then you need to get your head examined. No, it was the girl with the attitude from my other classes, Maximum Ride! She saw me next to her a she slammed her head on the locker door. "Why me?" she moaned in a quiet voice. I smirked and walked off to gym, leaving Max to deal with her dilemmas.

**Me: Yes! That was so much longer than my usual chapters. I deserve at least 5 reviews for that. Please? (makes Bambi eyes)**  
**Echo: Come on, BAmbi eyes dont work!**  
**Me: Extra strength bambi eyes!**  
**Echo: NO! They are polluting my brain!**  
**Me: (Evil laugh) Review or be subjected to BAMBI EYES!**  
**Echo: those Bambi eyes are evil!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I chucked all my stuff into my locker and ran off to Gym. Sadly this annoying Fang kid was going to be in all my classes, so now I had to put up with him in Gym.

I ran into the gym and walked over to wear other kids were warming up, including Emo boy, aka Fang. I went a little way away from them to start warming up.

I fell into the familiar stretches with ease, going into a split then lifting my legs up even more, so that my calves touched my shoulders. I bent right backwards into a bridge, then I pushed my upper body back, so that I had folded myself together. I did a couple more stretches and was in the middle of doing w difficult leg stretch when I noticed that all the conversation had died down.

I finished the stretch and straightened up, looking at the rest of the class. They were all staring at me like I had grown three heads. I looked away, and sat down, trying not to draw any more attention to myself.

Then Dylan came over. Dylan had been in my English class, and he hit on every pretty girl he saw. I had stayed up the back and to myself, but my recent display of flexibility had obviously caught his eye.

"Hey there, gorgeous." He said in what I think was meant to be a sexy voice, but it just made me want to hurl.

"What the hell do you want, Dylan?" I asked in an icy voice, daring him to annoy me.

He just smirked at his friends and grabbed my chin. "Oh, a feisty one. I like that." he murmured. I gave him a furious glare and let out some of my anger.

I grabbed his wrist, pulled him off balance, and flipped him over my shoulder. As I did that, I kicked my leg back, so he landed on my leg, right on his manhood. He let out a cry of pain, but I had already catapulted him up into the air, and he landed on his jock buddies. I smirked at the looks of pain on their faces and turned around to the unexpected sound of clapping.

Fang, Iggy, a girl with mocha skin, a girl with long black hair and a boy with blonde hair walked towards me, still clapping. "That was so cool. I mean like they were all like 'oh, I am going to screw you' and you were like all 'oh, I don't think so' and then it was all like a Jackie Chan movie, and you flipped them all and probably wreaked Dylan's balls and then mjsvsdhg"

Iggy stuck his hand over the girl's mouth. "Sorry, you just met the Nudge channel. This is Monique Cockatrice, aka Nudge, if you were wondering." I just nodded, still reeling from her word vomit.

He then pointed to the blonde haired boy beside him. "This is Zephyr Jaculus, aka Gazzy, named for confidential reasons. A word to the wise, stay upwind."

I shook their hands, letting go as soon as I could. "Ohh, not going to introduce me, Iggy?" said the girl with the dark hair.

Iggy shook his head, smirking, and the girl sighed. "I am Dana Siren, the best and only keyboard player in the Flock."

I looked at her and said "I am Max, only Max and nothing else. If you call me anything else then what I did to Dylan will seem like a friendly handshake."

They all seemed taken aback for a minute, but then Dana smiled. "Girl, you and I are going to be the bestest friends." I sighed. Now I have five people to try and get rid of.

I stayed away from the 'Flock' as well as I could for the rest of the PE lesson, running out as soon as the lunch bell rang.

I was starving, but I didn't have any lunch, as usual. I found a spot to sit on the lowest bough of a tree, but my private spot wasn't very private for long.

Soon Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Dana were standing underneath me, looking up. "Hey Max!" yelled Dana. "Come on down and eat with us!" I sighed and hung upside down, just above their heads. I gave them all a glare, one that was more impressive upside down than it is right side up.

"No." I said shortly, but then I was pulled out of the tree. My braid had been hanging down, and Fang had pulled it, along with me.

Thankfully I landed on a soft object. Fang. I jumped off him, leaving him perfectly unscathed.

Everyone was laughing as he got up, so nobody but me saw the look of puzzlement flash across his face before resuming its usual impassiveness. But I saw it, and it scared me.

You see, I haven't been eating much, I am lucky to get something to eat every two days, and as a result I am very, very skinny and very, very, very light. Last time I weighed myself I was 18 kilograms. I shook slightly.

Dana walked over and slung an arm around my shoulders. "Max, you are the only one who has managed to get the jump on Fang. That was priceless!"

I quickly moved out from under Dana's arm. "Actually, I was up there for a bit of privacy. So, at the moment, there is five people too many here. So if you could all go, it would be much appreciated." Everyone looked at me.

Then Gazzy spoke up. "Max, this is our usual spot. But if you want to sit with us then you are more than welcome!" I shook my head, and walked off, ignoring the yells of the others. I can't make friends, or the consequences will be bad. Very bad. I remembered my one and only friend, who wasn't a family member. Sam.

**Me: Ooo, who is Sam?  
Echo: Sam is odfbhdfiuf (me suffocating her with a pillow)  
Me: You are not meant to tell them!  
Echo: Uhhhhhhh (Still being suffocated by pillow)  
Me: Ahhhh, R&R please, while i suffocate a loud mouth. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam was my only friend in Death Valley. This was after Angel and Ari died. He would play with me in the playground, and talk to me in class. He was the perfect friend, comforting me whenever I was overwhelmed by grief. But then he found out about the beatings.

FLASHBACK

I was out walking in the park. I had bandages all up and down my arms and legs.

I stood under the tree, the place where Sam and I always met up.

"Hey Max!" a voice yelled from behind me. I pair of arms wrapped around my torso and lifted me into the air. I whimpered and almost blacked out.

"Max!" he yelled, and he put me down carefully. I tried to keep my sleeves down so Sam wouldn't see, but he was stronger than me. When he saw the bandages he knew what happened straight away.

He held me for hours, telling me how he would save me, and take me away from my abusive parents. That was the last time I saw him alive. My parents took me down into the basement toe next day and showed me his body, cut up into various pieces.

They smeared me with his blood and made me touch his cold corpse. They left me there, in the dark, with his body, for a whole week. Then, when Anne and Jeb took me out of the basement, they warned me that if anyone else found out, then they would kill them too, in the exact same way.

FLASKBACK ENDS

I wiped my eyes, taking away any traces of tears and looked around. I was in a forest, all beautiful and green. I sat down at the roots of a tall rowan tree.

I didn't want anybody else to die because of me.

I took out my sketchbook. I had already half filled it with pictures of Ari and Angel, but now I had something else to add.

I took out my pencils and got drawing. I drew the park, and the tree, and Sam, standing there, waiting for me to tell him about my day. I coloured it is with my pencils, giving life to the faded jeans, his favourite plain blue shirt with his treasured brown leather jacket on over the top.

I was so engrossed in my drawing that I almost didn't hear the bell go. "Shit!" I murmured and ran to my next class.

I ran into the music class right before the bell. "I'm not late!"

Everyone in the class laughed. So did the teacher. She was a tall black haired lady with kind eyes. "Well, because you are the last person into class, you get to sing the first song!"

I gaped at her. I sometimes sang, just to myself, or to the twins. I have never sung in front of an audience.

I swallowed thickly before answering. "I would rather be last." She shook her head, still smiling. I sighed and stood at the front of the room. "Okay, I am going to sing Shine, by Laura Marano." I closed my eyes and started to sing.

_(Shine 5x)_

_Have you ever, had this feeling  
Like you can't believe in what you're seeing?  
Head is spinning, in slow motion  
Heart is pounding, Time is frozen_

_Don't close your eyes  
Look around, your dreams are coming alive  
Don't be surprised  
You know that you were born to shine_

_You're a firefly, you're the sunlight  
You're a shooting star breaking through the night  
You're a rocket, in the darkness  
And you sparkle like a diamond sky  
You're gonna be anything you wanna be  
If you open your heart and just believe that  
The light within will be your guide, ohh  
You're amazing, fire blazing  
No more waiting, it's your time to shine_

_It's your story (It's your story), never ending (Never ending) _

_Fairy tales, such a magical beginning  
Like a candle; you're eyes glisten  
As you view the one that you'll be missing. (Shine)  
So fly, so free  
And bow down on all you see  
Your heart, is true  
And the world can't help but notice you_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_You glow, like a beautiful rainbow  
Reaching through the sky, so bright  
With a heart of gold inside_

_(Shine 5x)  
(Repeat Chorus)  
(Ohhh 4x)_

_You're gonna be anything you wanna be  
If you open your heart and just believe that  
The light within will be your guide, ohh  
You're amazing, fire blazing  
No more waiting, it's your time to shine_

I opened my eyes and looked at the rest of the class. They all sat there with their mouths hanging open.

Even Iggy, Dana, Nudge and Gazzy had their mouths open. Fang was the only one who didn't. His eyes were pretty wide though, for Fang. I cringed internally.

I knew I was bad. But then, the teacher started clapping. Soon the whole class was clapping, even Fang and the rest of his 'Flock'. I went and sat down in the only spare seat in the classroom, which was sadly right next to Nudge.

"ZOMG, that was so cool! I mean, you were all like oh, I don't want to do this, and then you just stood there and sang and it was like an angel and oh, angels are so pretty, like on this shirt I have from Ally, oh yeah I have to go back there and get some stuff and hey, you could come with, will you?" I stared at Nudge in amazement.

She had just said 66 words in one breath. "Nudge, my ears are bleeding!" yelled Iggy dramatically and he fell to the floor.

"But really Max, that was good." Said Dana, and she started to shake my hand very hard. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain and quickly pulled my hand out of hers.

"Yeah, I am not that good, but thanks."

I then turned to Nudge. "I don't think I will be able to come with you, but thanks for the offer."

Nudge pouted and turned on the Bambi eyes. "But Max, are you sure?"

I had to think fast. "Ahh, I can't go on that day, I'm busy."

Dana smiled evilly. "We didn't tell you when."

**Me: Ohhh, you hate me now dont you.  
Echo: FAX is coming up!  
Me: Hey, i wanted to say that! (me smothering Echo with pillow  
Dragon 1: Don't smother her, we need her to do the disclaimer!  
Me: You can do that. (continue smothering Echo)  
Dragon1: Artemisia Selene does not own Maximum ride or any of James Pattersons characters  
Echo: (muffled) But she wishes she does.  
Me: R&R please while i finish suffocating someone. (evil laugh)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. I got beaten up by Anne and Jeb, I got picked on at school and I tried my best to avoid the 'flock'.

I got roped into going to the mall with Dana and Nudge, because if I didn't then they would come over to my house and that could not happen. At all. Otherwise Anne and Jeb would kill them, and the rest of the Flock.

So there I was, outside Dana's house, on a Saturday, at 6 o'clock in the morning. We were going to the mall. I knocked on the door to let Dana know I was there, but the person who opened the door wasn't Dana. It was Fang!

"What are you doing here?" I asked, but Fang just smirked.

"I live here. Dana is my sister after all." I frowned at him and gave him a push. He fell back slightly and I slipped inside. I walked through the house towards a large staircase that I thought would lead to the bedrooms.

Suddenly a beautiful lady came up to me. "Oh, you must be Max! I am so glad you came!" I just nodded. Why was she being so nice, and who was she for that matter?

I must have looked confused, because she gave a little laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. I am Valencia Hydrus, Fang and Dana's mother, but you can call me Val."

I looked at her. "But Dana said that her last name was Siren?"

She laughed again. "Dana is my biological daughter, but she has a different father to Fang. She took his last name, and when he died a few years ago she came to live with me." I nodded slowly. So that was why they had different surnames.

Dana came rushing down the stairs. "Mum, are you going to keep Max here for much longer? I need her help upstairs!" Dana's mum laughed and shook her head.

She disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and came back out with 4 bulging paper bags. "I just needed to give you guys these. They have my cookies inside." I started to salivate. I loved cookies. Anne used to make a lot of really, really good cookies. I almost snatched a bag from Mrs Hydrus's hands. She laughed and turned away to give one to Fang.

I cringed slightly. "Sorry I snatched Mrs Hydrus. I just haven't had cookies in a while, sorry!" She laughed and patted me on the head. I had to tense up to stop myself from flinching.

"It's fine Max. Dana and Fang do that all the time. And please, call me Val. Mrs Hydrus makes me feel so old." I just nodded and sighed in relief. I wasn't in trouble.

Dana suddenly grabbed my arm and started to drag me upstairs. "Nudge is up there and she wants to dress us!" My eyes widened in horror. They can't see my scars, they just can't.

Dana must have picked up on my distress. "Don't worry, Nudge can't change our clothes too much; otherwise we won't be able to go to the mall."

I looked at her. "Why wouldn't we be able to go to the mall?"

Dana looked at me and smirked. "Because Fang is taking us and if we aren't down there in five minutes he will leave without us." I made an 'Ohhh' face and nodded. We entered the bedroom and I was gobsmacked. It was so different to mine. She had a comfy looking bed with a pile of pillows and she had a huge cupboard. She also had a million posters and pictures on her wall, and there was stuff everywhere. I didn't know how she ever found anything.

Dana smirked at the look on my face. "Yeah, it is a bit messy…" I just shook my head and walked over to Nudge, who was partially submerged in a pile of clothes, necklaces and who knows what else.

"Max! You're here!" she yelled, and she waded out of the pile.

"What are you wearing!? I mean, it doesn't look bad, but you could have worn shorts and a singlet with your boots, or maybe just a singlet, and maybe a short sleeved shirt, since you must be really warm, especially here and, oh I get really hot sometimes as well and dyufgwdvfgufh" Fang had walked in and stuck his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"If you want to go to the mall then you have to come now." He said quietly, before walking away. Dana rolled her eyes and threw some stuff at me.

"Put this on and take off your jacket, quick." My eyes widened but I did take off my jacket, leaving my in a pair of skinny jeans, combat boots and a green singlet top. I had, thankfully, decided to wear cover up on my arms and what you could see of my back, so my scars and bruises were hidden. For now.

I quickly put on the ¾ length cardigan thingy that Dana had thrown at me. It was made of some sort of soft cottony fabric, and it was longer at the back then at the front. It was an open cardigan, and the sleeves reached the middle of my lower arms. I was quickly herded down the stairs and out the door. Fang was standing by a black ford falcon in the driveway. He didn't look up until we got to the car.

"I was just about to leave without you." He looked Nudge and Dana over before turning his gaze on me. He looked me up and down slowly, from the toes of my combat boots to the hair tie holding back my hair.

I crossed my arms as his eyes wandered over my chest. "See something you like Tooth?"

Fang blushed slightly and said "No. I was making sure you guys weren't wearing anything too revealing."

Nudge and Dana giggled behind my hands as I rolled my eyes. "I don't care anymore. Can we just go?" Nudge was still giggling as she got into the car. Dana and I looked at each other and sprinted for the car door. Sadly Nudge was on Dana's side, and I just missed getting into the backseat. I glared at the two witches in the back and stomped over to the passenger side door.

"Can I please sit in the back with you two?" I whined, and Nudge looked at me and giggled. "Nup, it would be way too squishy if you got in too!" I scowled and looked out the window as Fang started the car. I had a bad feeling about this trip to the mall.

**Hey All! Sorry about the long wait, but i had some major writers block! Sorry!**  
**Anyway, please read and review! I need some good news. I ran out of chocolate this morning!**

**Artemisia Selene**


	8. Chapter 8

Fang POV

I was outside, waiting at the car for the girls. Mum had coerced me into taking them to the mall, and Max had gotten roped in by Dana and Nudge. I watched them come out and rush to the car.

"I was just about to leave without you." I said flatly and I gave them a look over. Nudge and Dana liked to try and tempt my boundaries by wearing really low cut tops or shorts so short they were like underwear, so they were used to this by now. I finished looking them over and turned to Max.

Wow. She was like a fricking goddess. She was skinny, but eh top and jacket thingy highlighted some of her curves. I didn't notice I had spent so much time looking until Max crossed her arms.

"See something you like, Tooth?"

I went really red as I replied "No. I was just making sure you guys weren't wearing anything too revealing." Max rolled her eyes they all jumped into the car. Max somehow got kicked out of the backseat and into the front, which I wasn't sure I should be happy about or anxious. Max did not look happy about being in the front, and she kept silent for the majority of the car ride. I kept sneaking looks at her when I thought she wasn't watching, but I got caught.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road!" she yelled at me, and my hands jerked, almost crashing us into another car. Nudge squealed as I got us back under control.

"Don't do that, otherwise we are going to have an accident."

Max just glared at me and said "I'm not the one driving the car, Fangles."

I gaped at her. "Fangles? What the hell is that?"

She just smiled sweetly at me, and I swear, the car lit up. When she smiled, even if it was mocking me, she looked absolutely beautiful. "I like to make up silly names for assholes."

I snorted and glared at her. "Why Maxie, don't be like that."

At the word Maxie Max froze, with her face as stiff as a mask. "What did you just call me?"

I looked at her in confusion. "I just called you Maxie. What's wrong with it?"

She looked at me with a death glare on her face, and I swear it could send the devil himself running for cover. "Just don't call me that. It brings up some bad memories."

The awkward silence was broken by Nudge. "Oooo, look! There's the mall!" That has got to be the shortest thing she had ever said. I managed to find a spot near the door of the mall, and Nudge and Dana were out almost before I parked. They pulled Max out and near on ran towards the door. Max shot me a look saying _help me_ but I just smirked at her and caught up to them.

"Okay, Mum has given you guys a hundred each, and I'm paying for lunch. We stick together and we will go into Sanity and Musicians Dream." I handed them each two fifties. Nudge squealed and started ranting about these shoes she was going to buy and Dana was mumbling something about a new pair of runners.

Max just looked at me and handed me back the fifties. "I'm not gonna take your mums money!"

I handed it back to her and Dana rolled her eyes. "Max, it's a tradition with our family. You would be disappointing my mum if you hand it back!"

Max grumbled and started to argue, but Nudge intervened. "Max, just take the money, you can always just pay her back later. I want to go to Ally, they have that angel shirt I was telling you about and I really want to get it, and Dana wants to get her new shoes, and I want new shoes, maybe a bright purple, like the colour of a unicorn. I'd like to try and find a unicorn, because they can fly and have magic and I would ask for a giant bag of chocolate, and maybe to ban all explosives or something and dasjfhvwadfgvyfg."

Max stuck a hand over Nudges mouth. "Nudge, I have no idea how you got from a shirt to explosives but let's just go already. I'm already dreading this shopping trip." We all started walking.

We went into a favourite fashion store of Nudges, and let's just say that Max was not happy. The store was all pink. I voted to stay outside, but poor Max was dragged in. Literally. About 20 minutes later they all came out, Nudge with a shopping bag and Max looking like she was about to die for pink exposure. Dana was almost as bad, but she was used to it by now.

She says, and I quote: Pink and Nudge always go together. If you cannot get used to pink then you can never get used to Nudge. We went into a few more stores and Nudge and Dana were soon laden with bags.

Max had one small bag which apparently held a light grey leather jacket and a cap. We were heading towards the food court when I saw Musicians Dream. We all rushed over there and I was soon in heaven.

Musicians Dream is literally that. It was a music store that had just about anything to needed to make music and record it. Microphones, instruments, recording software and who knows what else was all crammed into the store. This was the one stop store for the band. We all split up, looking around the store.

I came across Max in the guitar section, looking longingly at a guitar hanging on the wall. It was an autistic guitar, a dark grey colour with a white starburst of the front. As soon as she saw me she walked away, but I had already seen enough. I found a store clerk, and using some of my hard earned savings, I brought the guitar. I planned to give to Max sometime next week, and maybe invite her to listen to the rest of the band play. With that done I rounded up the others and we were out of there, heading towards food.

**Another chapter done! Phew!**  
**I am so sorry about the wait, but i had writers block and school, but now i am back! I am sorry there is no real FAX in here, but i hoped you liked the Fang POV. I am aiming for 15 reviews, so please R&R!**

**Artemisia Selene**


	9. Chapter 9 SORRY!

**Hello everyone!**

**I am very sorry, but this is not a chapter, and i would like you to read it if possible!**

**I am having some trouble with this story, and i need some ideas! If anyone has any ideas on how this story could go, could you please tell me? I am so sorry about this, and i do not care how much you curse me and cuss me out, coz i deserve it. **

**Artemisia Selene**


	10. Chapter 10

Max POV

I followed the others towards the delicious smells as we left the music store. I had been looking at this gorgeous guitar, a black and white one, but even though I could buy it, it was just too big for me to sneak into the Anne or Jeb found me with it, it would be smashed beyond repair and my beating would be so severe that I would probably not be able to move for a week or more.

I walked through the mall, with Nudge on one side and Dana on the other, with Fang walking a way behind us.

I don't know what was going on with Fang. I mean, he made me feel good, made me want to laugh and sing, but I was so scared of actually doing that that I closed up more around him than anybody else.

I sighed quietly and shook my head a little while Nudge continued to talk about some shoe brand or something else to do with fashion. Dana was listening attentively, actually able to follow Nudges train of thought, but I could get heads or tails out of it.

The rest of the day was similar, except I stayed as far away from Fang as possible without making it obvious. I couldn't get close to him; it wouldn't be good for anyone. Fang drove us home and I was sadly stuck in the front seat once again.

Damn those devious little she-devils.

I sat in the car while Dana and Nudge sang in the background, studiously not looking at Fang. We reached their house and the two girls somehow got out of the car with all of their purchases. I mean sheesh! They must have nearly brought half the store!

I got out of the car and was about to walk inside when Fang grabbed my hand. He narrowly missed a good slap across the head before I got myself under control. I reefed my hand out of his before glaring at him. "What do you want?"

Fang leaned against the car nonchalantly before answering "I want to know why you are avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?"

I mentally sighed. This was going to be interesting. "I wasn't avoiding you! I was merely, keeping my distance."

Fang scoffed and looked me in the eye. "Yes, and keeping your distance involved you having to sit in between the other two so you wouldn't have to sit next to me, or walking on the other side of them, or even, walking in the opposite direction in a shop so we don't pass each other! I think you call that 'avoidance' not 'keeping your distance.' It's not like I'm going to attack you or something!"

I kept silent during Fang's little rant, and I wondered whether I was really that easy to read. "Well I'm sorry if I don't really trust you, but we've known each other for what, a week?"

"Yeah, well you could have said no if you didn't want to come with us?" Fang was getting angry now, and I couldn't help taking a step back.

"Well, I didn't know you were coming!" I mentally facepalmed. Now the proverbial shit is going to hit the fan. I was right. "You didn't know I was coming! So, you would have acted happier or something if I wasn't there!? What did I do for you to hate me that much! Was it what happened before we left? Well, I'm sorry, but I really didn't want my sister's best friend being raped!"

I took another step back and breathed in. This wasn't good, wasn't good at all. I knew that you would be able to see the fear in my eyes, knew that if Fang saw it things would not go well. I looked at the ground and heard Fang sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. You're right; you can't really trust me after just a week of knowing each other. Just, please, don't avoid me like that, okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

I nodded, still looking at the ground, my hand rising of its own accord to rub at the wings at my neck. I heard Fang sigh again and suddenly his hand was at my chin, lifting it. I started to panic, he couldn't see my eyes, he couldn't!

I automatically lashed out, my foot connecting with his stomach and my knee colliding with his face. He fell to the ground with a moan and I fell to my knees, hands hovering over him. "I'm so sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean to, it was an accident! I'm so, so sorry!"

Fang started laughing, clutching his stomach all the while. I glared at him as he sat up, smiling and giggling. "It's okay, you don't have to go on a Nudge rant, I know it was an accident!"

I glared at him again and punched his shoulder lightly. "Hey, I don't like going all Kung Fu on my friend's asses."

Fang sobered himself up and looked me in the eye. I was still glaring at him, and he just erupted into giggles again. "What is going on out here?" Fang's mum walked out towards us and took in the whole picture, me glaring at Fang and Fang laughing his head off.

She looked in me in amazement. "How on earth did you get Fang to laugh? Especially like that!"

I looked at her weirdly and said "Has he ever been Kung Fu kicked in the stomach and then Nudge ranted?"

Mrs Hydrus, uh, I mean, Val, looked at me weirdly before getting it. "Oh! So Fang just got owned then?"

She saw the surprise on my face and laughed. "Hey, even 40 something year old ladies can still be hip."

Fang groaned from his place on the ground and stuck a hand over his head. "Mum, you just wrecked it with the hip comment."

Val just shrugged and gestured for me to come inside. I would have loved to, but I couldn't. "Sorry Val, but I have to go home. I still have some unpacking and stuff to do."

I stood up and brushed off my jeans, accepting a packet of cookies and making empty promises to come again soon. Knowing my parents I wouldn't. I left their driveway and made my way up mine, glad that my parents weren't home yet.

Val POV

I watched Max go with a smile, before going back inside. I started to frown then. Something was wrong with her.

She was a nice kid, very polite, but she was a bit strange. She had never had homemade cookies before, and when she ate them as fast as the other kids, she was scared. I could see it in her eyes. She was petrified! And then, again, when she told me what she did to Fang, she had the same look. And not any kids can knock Fang down, and especially not with a kick or two.

Either her parents are crazy strict or she has had a traumatic experience earlier in life. I walked upstairs, determined to get to the bottom of this.

**Okay now, Val is getting warmer! Thank you all for sticking with me, and i will try and update again soon! an extra special shout out to GirlRebel, because without her ideas, you would not have gotten this chapter. So please R&R!**

**Artemisia Selene**


End file.
